Goodbye
by The Head Reviewer
Summary: Where's the good in good-bye? Oneshot Delena


_Disclaimer: I Don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. I hope the nice people at CW don't sue me._

_"Sometimes you have to let go to see if there was anything worth holding on to."_

"I'm leaving."

Damon's eyes avoid hers. Elena swallows, standing up straightly and folding her arms.

"When do we leave?" Elena asks slowly, her voice quivering.

Damon's eyes still avoid hers. He stuffs his hands into his pockets in a very un-Damon like manner.

"I leave tonight."

Elena's eyes go wide in surprise.

"Oh."

Elena counts as they stand in silence for two minutes and thirty-nine seconds. Several times Elena thinks of things she can say and thing she wants to say but words escape her.

"W-why?" Elena asks, her voice coming out in barely a whisper.

Damon looks down before finally looking up into Elena's eyes. He is unable to tear his eyes away from the tears that glaze over Elena's brown eyes. She blinks a few times, quickly brushing away the tears.

"We can't be together."

Elena's hands curl into fists as she shouts, "THAT'S BULLSHIT." Her screaming echoes through the empty house; leaving an eerie feeling. Tears stream down her face as she grits through her teeth, "I thought you cared. About me."

Damon is quick to be standing in front her, stroking her cheek. He tries to shush her, stop her pretty eyes from crying. "I do care about you. A lot." Damon gives her a smile as he pulls her into a tight embrace.

Elena cries into his chest as he buries his face in her hair. He inhales deeply, memorizing her scent.

"I don't want you to leave," Elena's says, her voice muffled.

"I don't want to leave." Damon places a kiss in her hair, hugging her tightly.

Elena pulls away, looking up at him. "Then don't go. Stay. Stay," Elena pleads, stamping her foot on the ground like a little child. She finds herself buried in Damon's chest again. "Doesn't it matter? Doesn't anything matter? You said what happened between us was real."

"I wasn't lying either. It was- being with you is- the realest thing I've ever felt," Damon says nuzzling his nose in her hair. He feels Elena tug at his leather jacket, hitting her head repeatedly on his chest.

Damon stops her, cupping her face. "Stop, Elena, stop. You'll hurt yourself," Damon places a soft kiss on the tip of her nose as Elena's eyes flutter open. "You know that we have no future together. You'd have to give up _everything_ to be with me." Damon sighs. "It's inevitable you'll grow old and it'll be a matter of time you decide to give up your humanity to be with me. You'll never have a normal life. Not with me you won't. You'll never see little Elenas and Damons running around."

"It's exactly the same with Stefan! It's not different," Elena wails. "Stop trying to be chivalrous. You may think you're doing the right thing but it's not! It's so... so TWILIGHT!"

Damon chuckles softly and Elena hits Damon's chest. "It's not funny."

Damon carefully presses his lips to Elena's ear and whispers, "Elena Gilbert, never have I felt this way about anyone. And you're stupid to think that I don't love you. I love you with every part of my eternal existence."

Elena wants to reply but finds herself speechless. "It doesn't matter if you feel the same way," Damon says sorrowfully. "But the fact of the matter is. I'm leaving Mystic Falls and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Elena pulls away. "If you're going to leave, I want to give you something. She heads into the kitchen and comes back with a sharp butcher's knife. Damon's eyes grow wide in fear with what might happen next.

Pressing the blade against her wrist, Elena makes a slit in her wrist. She presses down, forcing more blood to flow out of the wound.

"Elena, I couldn't."

"Yes you can. And you will." Elena isn't a girl to argue with and Damon takes Elena's wrist with caution. He places his parting lips to the wound and slowly lets the blood enter his mouth. Elena's blood is everything he's ever imagined it would taste like, only five times better. He feels his fangs elongating and he bites down harder on her wrist. He feels Elena tense up but relax soon after. The pain is excruciating but at the same time, more pleasurable than anything else she's ever felt.

She feels Damon's sucking come to an end.

"I don't want to see you go," Elena says miserably.

"Don't open your eyes," Damon breathes. He kisses both of her eyelids gently before kissing her on the lips. It feels so lovely to have to Damon's mouth on her's again. His tongue mingling with hers.

Elena feels Damon leave her and she pulls him back for more. He tears open his wrist and presses it gently against Elena's lips.

"Count to three," Damon breathes.

Elena finds herself counting out loud and when she opens her eyes, she's alone. She checks her wrist but there is nothing, except for unmarked skin. She's no longer holding the bloody butchers knife, either. She calls out into the emptiness but gets no reply. She lets a small sob escape her lips before wiping away the tears roughly. She never heard or saw Damon Salvatore again.

However, she found it strange there was always a large black crow that seemed to follow her around.

_Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened.  
-_Dr. Seuss

FIN

**A/N: More doom and gloom fics. Didn't make a lot of sense what happened... you know, if you picked anything up. It's just a phase. This one was a bit choppier than usual but eh. I have another one-shot so stay on the look out(?)**


End file.
